secret_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ember Bazaar
The Ember Bazaar is a legendary caravan market that travels through the world using a system of portals and spells. Appearing unnanounced in certain areas frequented by sorcerers, it is famed for its ability to provide those that visit it with anything their heart may desire, from simple or exotic goods to more nebulous concepts such as love or power. The Bazaar was originally a powerful cartel of traders in Agrabah, the city of the Tales of Sheherazade, made up of prominent Djinn and Afrit families. When the authorities of Agrabah began to question some of the less ethical of their goods, the Bazaar became nomadic, travelling from place to place to sell their fare to all members of the magical community. They are neutral in the conflict between the Deities and the Others and have a mercenary army sworn to defend them. Due to the origin of the Bazaar, they trade in stories; in the same way as in Agrabah, if a story is exchanged to a trader, it is forgotten by the teller. The more important a story is to the life of a person that is telling it, the more valuable it is considered to the Bazaar. Stalls and traders These are a few of the stalls present in the Ember Bazaar, though they often change and shift. They are divided into two main categories, sections of the bazaar itself; Luxuries and Philosophies. 'Luxuries' These tend to be exotic goods. A few examples of stalls include; *'Wondrous Weapons:' A wide plethora of sorcerous weapons, from blades to whips, made with a variety of materials; standard iron or more exotic metals such as seraphite, or even in some cases materials that should be impossible to forge in the first place; swords of eternal ice, javelins tipped with crystallized lightning... *'Galvanizing Gems: '''A stall of enchanted jewellry, with purposes wide and varied; sapphire pendants that allow the wearer to speak many languages, amethyst bracelets that protect the wearer from envenomation, silver rings coiled like serpents that can slither through fingers like living snakes... *'Fabulous Foods: A stall of varied dishes from every culture and Secret of the world, standard and non-standard alike; from sumptuous curries and flavourous preserves to unique tastes like unicorn meat. Some are rumored to have an arcane effect on those that eat them. *'Beguiling Beasts: ' Live animals and elementals are sold here, from common and well known creatures to unique ones such as wind serpents. To avoid the difficulties of carting live creatures around with the Bazaar, some are sold as tiny statuettes and can be turned back into their real form at any time, while others have cages if they're more manageable. *'Tantalizing Tailorship: '''This stall deals with the creation of unique clothes and apparel, such as coats and robes that change color based on the mood of the wearer, or are as durable as chainmail while being as light as silk. Other vanity items are sold, such as a comb that lengthens the hair of the person that uses it or khol that changes the color of one's eyes. *'Brilliant Bric-a-Brac: 'The Bric-a-Brac contains the oddest and most unique of the items available at the Bazaar, with little or no order to the stall; it is a piled mess of various oddities. Some of the items that have been found here include a sash that renders the user invisible, a flying carpet, and a series of small bottles and lamps containing Djinn and Afrit slaves. *'Convenient Components: 'This stall sells arcane components and ingredients of interest to the average Alchemist; special metals such as Ferrite or Mytholite (unique to the Bazaar, it absorbs magical power) or crystallized Magic. Other apothecarical ingredients include Belladonna seeds, Manticore poison... 'Philosophies Perhaps the even more bizarre element of the bazaar is its sale of the Philosophies. Nebulous concepts that cannot usually be materially sold, they are nonetheless available at the Bazaar. Some examples are; * Hapiness, which is sold in small golden bottles. A drop of the amber liquid inside will fill anyone woth contentment. *'Forgiveness', which is sold by a wandering trader in the form of fresh snowdrop flowers. Those who buy them can be forgiven for any crime. *'Memories', which are sold as scrolls containing a detailed story of the memory. They can be your own or someone elses, and they are always true. *'Courage', which is sold in the shape of small pendants decorated with the tooth of a Dragon. *'Beauty', which is sold as small bottles of perfume that can render the user irresistably beautiful. *'Power', which is sold as small spheres of concentrated power that will give the user control over an additional element of Magic * Life, which is sold as a phoenix heart; these can bring back the dead. * Protection, which is sold as a shield-shaped broach that can coat the wearer with a nigh impenetrable layer of energy. Rewards It should be noted that some of the items purchasable at the Bazaar are part of the Rewards system and require the user to have Seals to spend. However, as part of the Bazaar, there are sometimes dicounts or unique rewards! Category:Event